1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improved tool and more specifically to improved tool for compressing compressible components.
2. Background Art
The use of substantially rigid, yet flexible components on vibrating machines is common. In many cases, these components are utilized as conduits for the passage of gasses and liquids. It is common for these components to be included in a ducting system such as an exhaust system, wherein the component is attached to other rigid members within the system. An example of such a component is a flexible bellows 10 as shows in FIG. 1. The bellows 10 is configured to maintain an airtight seal with adjacent exhaust system components (e.g., components A and B of FIG. 1) for the passage of gasses or liquids throughout an exhaust system of a vehicle despite engine vibration and movement. Accordingly, bellows 10 is designed to maintain a sufficient amount of rigidity to create the required seal by compressing against the adjacent exhaust components, while maintaining adequate flexibility to withstand engine vibration and movement. To accommodate the foregoing performance demands, bellows 10 is configured to compress and decompress. As shown, bellows 10, which is naturally in the decompressed state, has a length greater than the length of the space in which it is to be installed. Thus, to allow for installation, bellows 10 must be compressed.
As discussed in the foregoing, bellows 10 is a substantially rigid component. As such, compressing bellows 10 for installation requires an appreciable amount of applied force by the installer. Conventionally, the installer compresses bellows 10 by hand. However, this approach has several disadvantages including the inevitable fatigue of the installer's hand as well as the inherent risk of damaging bellows 10 due to mishandling as a result of “bare” hand installation.
Thus, there exists a need for a tool that enables efficient handling and installation of a compressible component on an engine.